France (Francis Bonnefoy)
|-|France= |-|Female France= Summary France (フランス,'' Furansu'') is a main character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Between 2007 and 2008, Himaruya gave human names to some of the characters and he received the name Francis Bonnefoy (フランシス・ボヌフォワ, Furanshisu Bonufowa) Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 6-B, possibly High 6-B Name: France (Human Name: Francis Bonnefoy) Origin: Hetalia: Axis Powers Gender: Male Age: Phyiscally: 26. Actual: 1173+ Classification: Personified Country Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Hacking, Preparation, Spaceflight, Immortality (Type 1, 3 and 8), Marital Arts, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Transmutation, Fear-Inducing Aura, Soul Vision, Information Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid), Abstract Existence, Mutlilingualism, Vehicular Mastery, Lesser Realist Concept, Has spied on the Axis without being caught multiple times, Military Strategist. Attack Potency: Small Country level, possibly Large Country level '(Should be comparable to Ludwig and Arthur. One of the strongest countries in Europe since the Holy Roman Empire) 'Speed: Subsonic, with Relativistic combat speed (Comparable to China who could react to beams of pure light, fought several aliens in single combat). Has the ability go up to Supersonic+ but only with the assistance of military planes Lifting Strength: Class 100 'via power-scaling off of Russia 'Striking Strength: Small Country Class, possibly Large Country Class Durability: Small Country level, possibly Large Country level (Is the physical embodiment of the France. Has taken hits from Ludwig in the past. Sparred with Britain multiple times) Stamina: Superhuman (Likely higher and should be similar to Italy as he was able to run 25km (15 miles) per day nonstop in a desert climate and Australia was able to swim across the Dover Straight which is 34km (21 miles) with ease.) Range: Standard melee range normally. However, with the aid of technology and military capabilities, it can potentially be planetary. Standard Equipment: Any French firearm or other weapon. Intelligence: Genius. The nations speak every human language, created their own exclusive language, been around from hundreds to thousands of years, and are military strategists with countless battle experience.. Weaknesses: He seems to love wearing very flashy clothing as he loves to fight in style. He has a habit of playing dirty that usually backfires on him in some way. Like every other Hetalia character, while utterly destroying him/her probably requires the decimation of the entire landmass, he/she can also be very easily killed off if the economy dies. Note: *'Immortality:' As all Hetalia nations, France is effectively immortal, as long as the idea of France exists, and his country/landmass is physically intact, he will also exist in some capacity. A concept manipulator or a High 6-A character (Who could destroy at least a continent) can easily defeat them. *'Arsenal: '''With sufficent prep, France can also command the entirety of The French Armed Forces. Gallery France National Anthem Marukaite Chikyuu-France Character Song 10 - France - Anime Episode Clip Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hetalia Category:Teenagers Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Webcomic Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Immortals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Flight Users Category:Hackers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Preparation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Information Users Category:Aura Users Category:Tier 6